Watching out the windows
by IndianKnight
Summary: "Isn't it beautiful!" Rapunzel exclaimed looking out the window. "Yes it is, Sunshine. But why do you choose to enjoy the rain from this attic?" Eugene asked perplexed by her choice. Pascal was equally worried for her, but he knew why she chose this place. All those years she never knew just how blind she'd been, and it's time to live the life she deserves. A post-movie oneshot.


**A/N:- Hello folks! It's the first time I'm writing a Tangled fanfic! I enjoyed a lot while writing it, and I hope reading it is going to be equally enjoyable! Before starting here's a big thanks to "IceCreamAndPizza" for helping me out. Now, on to the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own any of the characters of the story.**

* * *

He opened the door of the last room in the hallway, just in case he had a good luck. He scanned the room keenly, but the room was void of evidence of anything that resembled life. Losing any remaining hope, he looked at the green creature who sat on his shoulder.

"This was the last room. Now are you happy?" he asked coolly.

Pascal, who was equally worried about Rapunzel, rolled his eyes. The more time he spent with Eugene, the more he realized that not all people were smart enough to understand what he said. His entire life he had talked to Rapunzel_,_ and now her new family members are trying to make him realize that he did not possess proper speaking capabilities. He was surely piqued, but he couldn't wander the entire castle with his tiny feet to search for his beloved, so Eugene was the only person who could be trusted at the moment.

Pascal had plans to use Eugene as his ride across the castle. After all, his ride had a huge advantage that Pascal lacked. Eugene could speak in a language understood by others.

"You told me that she might be _upstairs_. How much higher can she be? We are on the top floor of the castle!" he asked the chameleon.

Tired of explaining, Pascal struck his forelimb in the air, popping out one of his digits of his tiny forelimb, pointing at the roof of the castle. For that last thirty minutes he had been trying to tell Eugene that they should check the attic, but was constantly failing to communicate this.

"She's not on the roof buddy, I've checked there," Eugene said with a shrug. "Now if you're done with your guessing game, let the experts find her."

Pascal rolled his eyes, noticing that he rolled his eyes a lot when he was with the former robber.

"Let's see…" he said scanning the hallway. In the corner where the hallway ended, there was a wooden door. It was big enough to pass an elephant through , but Eugene chose to notice it slower than a snail. He took a step toward the door and examined it properly before glancing at Pascal, who nodded in response, indicating that this was the way to the attic.

Eugene was seeing this door for the first time, but Pascal had seen it before. Even though it had been less than two months since they moved to the castle Rapunzel had already found her favorite place. She had once taken Pascal with her too, so he presumed that Rapunzel was still there.

The way to the attic was quite creepy and the stairs squeaked every time Eugene stepped on them. The paint on the walls was faded, as if it had not been polished for several years.

"I wonder how she went through this creepy way all alone," Eugene said noticing a few spider webs here and there.

Pascal snickered at this. "What? You laughing at me?" He asked. The tiny creature shook his head.

"Then on who- oh…! ha ha ha!" Eugene faked a sarcastic laugh due to the sudden realization. "Yeah, she lived almost her entire life in that spooky tower with that spooky lady, I get it. Now I'm the fool, and this frog is a genius. Great," he said, earning another snicker from Pascal.

After climbing the stairs for a whole two minutes they finally reached the attic. The attic was huge, filled with large and small objects, most of them covered with a white piece of cloth, with a thin layer of dust.. Many of them had spider webs too. The attic was different from attics of normal houses as it was 'The Royal Attic'. Most of the place was occupied by huge and surely precious objects which were, surprisingly, no longer in use.

Pascal finally climbed down and stood on the floor. The couple continued to walk with a curiosity to explore the untouched place.

"How come I don't know about this place?" Eugene said with a whistle. Even though all the stuff was unnecessary for the Royal family, the 'Flynn Ryder' found it precious, and if he was still 'Flynn Ryder' he would have tried his luck here.

They could hear the rain drops on the window glass. Pascal never liked rain but Rapunzel loved the rainy season, as it was the season when she had first met Pascal.

They continued walking, and it took them less then a minute to realize that sound of the raindrops was not the only sound coming. A soft sound of humming could be beard too. Eugene and Pascal looked at each other with a shrug and followed the source of the humming.

The sound was coming from the right side of attic, behind some cloth covered objects.

"Rapunzel?" Eugene asked. After all the hectic running across the palace, they finally found her. She was sitting beside a huge window, almost the size of the window of her former room back in the tower. The window was open, allowing some of the raindrops to fall on her face.

"Eugene?" She asked surprised. She was so lost in her humming that she didn't noticed them coming. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"That should be my question, Blondie. What are you doing in this creepy attic?" He asked, perplexed by the thought that she chose to enjoy the rain from the window of this creepy attic instead of her luxurious room.

She grinned goofily. "I was just watching the rain and catching raindrops! You know it's really fun! Pascal and I enjoy it so much! Right Pascal!" She cheered enthusiastically.

Eugene chuckled at her, She_ is so childish sometimes. That is what makes her adorable._

"So," he looked at Pascal, "you and your frog enjoy it a lot, is it?"

"Yeah!" She squealed excitedly and grabbed Eugene's hand to drag him closer to the window. "Sit!" She said patting the space beside her. "You too Pascal!"

Pascal rolled his eyes and climbed on her shoulder.

"Isn't it beautiful?!" She exclaimed looking out the window. But Eugene didn't bother to, he was just looking at her with affectionate smile, like his heart has just melted.

She continued to look outside. "You know the scenery is totally different from the tower's scenery, but I love it! And we can even watch people!" She folded her hands and rested them on the window's wooden frame, resting her face on her hands.

"Yes it is, Sunshine. But why do you choose to watch the rain from this attic? I mean you got a big room, way more luxurious than here," he asked placing the elbow of his left hand on the frame of the window and resting his face on his palm. The raindrops continued to tap on their skin, with a slight breeze.

"I don't know…" she said dreamily still enjoying the view, "this is the tallest place I guess?"

"You're missing your tower?" He asked in surprise.

"What?" She finally looked at him. "No! Never! I'm not missing it, just, I think it's become a habit to watch the rain from the tallest place?"

"Really?" He asked smugly.

"Yeah"

"So, now's the time.." He stood up and stretched his torso.

"What time?" She asked, confused.

"You need to change your habit, blondie. Let's go outside."

"What?!"

"Have you ever stepped on the soft mud after rain, or smelled it? Have you ever danced in the rain?" He asked in a curious tone. "Have you ever felt the raindrops on your body, you know how it feels?" With each of his words, her excitement level was increasing.

"No!" She said curiously.

"Then let's go! Make your first experience of feeling the rain special! It feels like you are absorbing the purest element of Earth! It refreshes your skin, mind and heart! Maybe you spent your whole life watching the rain from your window, but let's feel it!" he exclaimed. Pascal climbed down her shoulder because he knew what was going to happen next.

"Really?! I never thought that way! I'm so excited! This is one of the best days of my life!" She said hugging him tightly, then broke the hug and started to rush towards the stairs. "Let's go!"

Eugene looked at Pascal and both smiled at each other.

"It seems the end of watching out the window, right buddy?" He asked him walking towards the stairs. "You coming or still gonna watch the rain from the window?

* * *

**Here it ends! Thanks a lot for reading! Please review and let me know your opinions!**

**-indianknight**


End file.
